unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Melanie Gearbottom
Melanie Gearbottom is a Scientist and Engineer within the Research and Engineering Department, which is a subsidiary of the Institute of Science and Magic, both of which are stationed on the Seventh Fleet. In this field she works on projects to stopping the Legion, new weapons and objects that are found by the Fleet she organizes their analysis. Melanie also works on creating new technologies to fight the legion and aid the Fleet in future operations and campaigns. Personality Melanie is a very serious and hardworking woman who often puts the needs of her work ahead of her own desires. She leads a tight ship in her Devision and shows absolute authority over her people as they build the engines of war for the Fleet. The only individuals she shows any form of respect and familiarity towards are her Superiors Mairne Ragetotem and Albert Metamatter, the latter of whom was her former teacher in Dalaran. She is also an avid believer in getting the job done, working hard to accomplish the tasks set before her. Despite this she is highly intelligent and skilled in creating many advanced pieces of technology, even reverse enginneering older technologies and repurposing them. Appearance Melanie is a thin woman with green eyes and pale skin, a result of her constant work in the Division workshops. Her eyes are a bright green while her long hair is a dark shade of blue, with small patches of grease and oil in them, and a few nots. There are frekkles that move her over nose and cheeks. She wears dark lipstick and blue eyeliner. She wears tight fitting dull brown bondice, with a matching leather jacket. With belts across her waist and chest, which have several bags on them, hanging from her right hip is a tool pouch that has a hammer, screwdriver and a cog tied to a piece of string. She wears tight fitting shorts, with dirty black work boots. While on her head is a cap with goggles on it. Plot Melanie Gearbottom is a skilled and intelligent woman, for most of her life she worked on creating great technologies, working with many different engineers and scientists to create marvelous wonders of science. History Melanie worked on creating the Naaru Crystal Solar Panels for the Seventh Fleet when they arrived on earth. Melanie was present during the meeting pertaining to the invasion of the Seireitei. Inventions Naaru Crystal Solar Panels - Specially made solar panels that siphon energy from the Twisted Nether and convert the energy collected into a supercharged current that can power up several city blocks easily. Was used to corner the entire global market within weeks, the funds gathered were used to procure different materials on earth. Earning a near net profit of over eight hundred and seventy billion dollars. They did so by setting up quick sites and providing free energy for a two weeks, in that time the market shifted and near all electrical energy distribution was taken over by the Seventh Fleet. Iron Stars - Despite being a Goblin invention Melanie had reverse engineered the device and make it into a mobile tank and insertion vehicle, capable of causing mass destruction and also good for deployment of troops. These are also used for heavy assaults. Without the risk of explosions. Abilities and Skills Genius Level Intellect: Melanie is highly intelligent, she was given the post by Albert Metamatter due to her high degree of imagination and ability. This is proven when she created a fake solar panel and used it to corner the entire energy market on Earth. Effectively making billions of dollars within days. She also is responsible for maintaining and improving on new technologies that they find, including reverse engineering those found on earth, which have been successful. Master Tinkerer: Melanie is a skilled and gifted engineer, able to make almost anything, from a simple rifle to a tank. With these skills she has become a valued commodity within the Seventh Fleet. Trivia Melanie is a Original Character of Jimmyjamster728.